


Calculus

by jeonginismychild



Category: Stray Kids (Band), highschool - Fandom, seungjin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Calculus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginismychild/pseuds/jeonginismychild
Summary: "If we squeeze it, do you think we will be able to get enough grease to fry a chicken?"





	Calculus

"Can you like, stop slamming stuff down when i am trying to eat here." Jisung's annoyed voice filled the cafeteria halls.   
A certain kim seungmin was staring down at him in disbelief before a loud scoff left his lips.

"Oh i am so sorry for having a fucking calculus test in the next hour and completely sucking at stuff that even comes near it." The younger said in a highly sarcastic voice.

Jisung just gave him a questioning look before continuing to chew his sandwich that 'made him look like a bored llama.' Felix had said once which resulted in him being flicked in the forehead by the said llama. 

"I am trying to study here because if i fail calculus one more time i am pretty sure Mrs. Hwang will personally tutor me and honestly, I would rather just dance naked there." The panicked younger said while pointing at the biggest table in the cafeteria.

" And I lost my appetite." Jisung announced, dropping his half eaten sandwich. 

" Oh god, jisung, please finish that sandwich and seungmin, my dude, calculus isn't that hard so stop exaggerating and let me eat my disgusting cafeteria pizza in peace, ok?" A visibly annoyed Changbin said from across the table.

"If we squeeze it, do you think we will be able to get enough grease to fry a chicken?" Woojin, a human teddy bear questioned.  
The rest of the table stared at him with various looks, ranging from utter disgust to genuinely curious ones. 

The oldest just shrugged but made a mental note to give it a try .

"It's okay Seungmin, you'll do great!" Chan, the 'dad' of the group chimed. 

"This is just way too much enthusiasm for school." Changbin muttered under his breath but still loud enough for others to hear.

As they were having a considerably normal conversation, an annoyingly loud bell, flowed by a long groan from seungmin, signaled the end of lunch break.  
\----  
"So how was your test?" Hyunjin asked seungmin when the latter was taking books out from his locker.

The younger dramatically shut the locker, turning towards the older, staring at him with a mixture of horror and disappointment on his face before saying " I think i should start learning how to dance naked at a cafeteria."

The older male burst out laughing and seungmin almost died at how beautiful it sounded, not that he'll ever tell him that. 

"Oh my god, seungmin listen, why don't you come over to my house and i will tutor you ok? And then you could just ask Mrs.Hwang to retake your test." The slightly taller male said with a smile.

"I don't know hyunjin, will your parents be okay with it?" He asked will nervously picking at the skin around his nails.

"Of Course, they LOVE you seungmin."

" Ok then. I'll walk home with you then."  
\----  
As another day of school ended and the students dispersed, Hyunjin waited at the entrance for Seungmin. When the younger emerged from the school, their friends left them saying their byes and hyunjin might've noticed that little eyebrow wiggle felix did towards seungmin but he chose to push it aside for now.

They began to walk towards the taller male's house, making small talk in between. The sound of shoes hitting gravel coupled with the pair's laughter over light jokes the either of them made, surrounded them.

Upon reaching the taller male's house, Seungmin was attacked with hugs from hyunjin's mother.

"Hyunjin didn't tell me you were coming over."   
"Ah yeah, we are just going to do the homework."   
"Well ok then. Tell me if you boys need anything ok?" The kind woman said with a smile that made seungmin smile unconsciously.

"Lets head to my room and get you your passing grade then." The older said when his mother has disappeared into the kitchen to do mom- stuff. 

Seungmin nodded and followed the older to his room. 

\---  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO FIND THE VALUE OF THIS SHIT? WHAT BENEFIT IS IT GOING TO DO ME IN REAL LIFE?!" Seungmin yelled, pulling his hair out in frustration. 

"Ok lets take a break alright? Lets watch a movie. I'll go get the snacks." Hyunjin said with a sympathetic smile.

The other male nodded.

Hyunjin came back with snacks, setting them on the table with seungmin immediately putting some in his mouth. 

"What movie should we watch?"

" I don't know, you choose." 

"Disney?"

"No."

"The ring?"

"NO!" 

"Justice league?"

"No."

"What do wanna watch then?"

" I don't know, you choose."  
\----  
They ended up watching a random movie in the end which 'wasn't half bad' according to seungmin.   
They kept making random comments about the movie with just laughter at some parts.

"We should go to a place like that." Hyunjin said at a part where the movie had shown the people in the movie at a beautiful beach.

Seungmin turned his head towards the older and, to be honest, he thinks he died a little inside with how ethereal the older looked with that smile in the dim light of the room.

Seungmin knew he was fucked when he couldn't turn his eyes back at the screen and instead just stared at the male beside him. 

Seungmin knew he was fucked on a completely new level when the ethereal male turned towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you staring at me like that Seungmin? It's cree-"

"Fuck it." The younger whispered before closing the frustratingly tiny space between them and placed his lips on the older's.

Hyunjin didn't respond to the kiss whatsoever.

Not that seungmin expected him to anyways. Its not like he wanted the older to respond and they would date and walk off into the sunset together or anything. 

So he pulled off, not missing the shocked look in the other pair of eyes that were always so calm, which sent a pang to his chest.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn-"

His rant of apology was silenced with a pair of hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Just shut up and cuddle with me." Hyunjin whispered into the younger's hair behind his ear.

Seungmin, shocked at first, slowly melted into the hug and smiled in the crook of Hyunjin's neck. 

They broke the hug with racing hearts , tinted ears and goofy smiles on their faces.

"Can i stay the night?" Seungmin asked with the goofy smile. 

Hyunjin smiled even bigger (as if that was possible) and pulled him into another hug, the calculus test long forgotten.


End file.
